Choices
by Stargazing BasketCase
Summary: Jacen finally plucks up the courage to ask Tenel Ka ‘The Question’, but before they can celebrate properly, their lives are torn apart.
1. Questions and Separations

Title: **Choices**

Rating: K+ (but may change as more chapters get added)

Summary: Jacen finally plucks up the courage to ask Tenel Ka 'The Question', but before they can celebrate properly, their lives are torn apart.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Jedi Knights, or Star Wars, and I made no money from writing this fic.

It's set about nine or so years after the conclusion of the Young Jedi Knights series, and 'cause I haven't read the NJO series (although, reading some of the plot-lines, I don't think I want to) I guess it's AU.

Kinda came from a challenge to write a YJK fic from one of my friends (the one who introduced me to the books). She hasn't read it, but…

I apologise if some of the characters are a little off the books. It's far from perfect, but it's not too disastrous.

Tell me if I should keep writing!

Choices

_1 - Questions and Separations _

Jacen Solo sighed softly, the sound swiftly whipped away by the cold breeze. He crossed his arms over his stomach, squinting against the bright but cold sun. Brown robes hung draped around his lean form, attempting to keep him warm, and they writhed around his ankles, twisted by the feisty wind. He let his eyes drift shut, and let the outside world rush in, filling his senses with almost-unbearable clarity. His ears picked up soft, slow footsteps from behind him, and again, he sighed. "Jaina."

"Damn." A hint of a smile touched his lips. "I can _never _sneak up on you."

He opened his eyes as his twin sister stepped up beside him. "You're just so predictable though," he replied. He flashed her a smile. "Just can't resist."

"What's up?"

"Huh?" Jacen looked over at Jaina, his forehead furrowed.

"I said, 'What's up?'" Jaina repeated. She studied Jacen's face. "Contrary to what you think, I am not stupid. I _know _something's going on." A smile flickered across her lips. "You haven't cracked a bad joke in _ages_. Therefore, something's wrong."

Jacen smiled lightly, not even rising to the insult on his normally irrepressible sense of humour. "I guess."

"So, what is it?" Jaina crossed her arms stubbornly. "You are _going _to talk to me Jacen."

He sighed for a third time. "It's Tenel Ka," he answered softly.

Jaina didn't answer, waiting for him to elaborate.

Jacen stared out across the teeming jungles of Yavin 4. From their vantage point on top of the temple they could see for miles across the moon, but Jacen's gaze was focused inwards.

He shifted slightly. "I'm just… considering a big step," he said. He shook his head. "We're all getting older, and… well, you and the others're getting wiser. Me not so much." He shrugged. "Coming up twenty-five now, and you'd think big choices would get easier." He shook his head slightly, his voice tailing off.

"Jacen?" Jaina asked, curious.

He looked over at her. "My problem…" He trailed off, and then smiled slightly. "My problem is, can I ask Tenel Ka to marry me?"

Jaina's eyebrow's shot up. "Jacen, of _course_ you can!" she exclaimed, amazed and excited.

He just looked at her.

She sighed, and propped her fists on her hips. "I'm surprised it's taken you this long," she said, a hint of reproach in her voice. At his sceptical expression she shook her head. "I guess I'm gonna have to spell it out for you. Tenel Ka loves you, correct?"

Jacen nodded slowly. "As far as I know."

Jaina smiled. "And you love her, right?"

Jacen nodded again, a hint of a goofy smile spreading across his lips.

Jaina spread her hands. "What more encouragement d'you need?" she asked.

Jacen still looked uncertain, and Jaina sighed in exasperation. "You love her," she stated firmly. "She loves you. _You are meant to be together!_"

Her brother's face lapsed into an easy smile. "I guess you're right," he said.

"Damn right!" she exclaimed. She crossed her arms, and blew out a breath. "Anyway," she said, her tone slightly frustrated. "If Tenel Ka accepts, maybe it'll get an idea through _Zekk's _thick skull…"

A smile twitched at Jacen's lips. "Trouble in bed?" he asked jokingly.

"Hey!" Jaina swung a light punch in her brother's direction, which he dodged easily.

"It was a joke!" he exclaimed, jumping backwards as her hand sprung towards him again. "Y'know, not serious!"

There was a dangerous gleam in Jaina's eyes. Jacen immediately recognised his twin sister's expression. "Oh _no_…" he moaned.

>>>>>>>>>

Lowbacca opened the door of his room as he heard two sets of footsteps thunder past, accompanied by yells of delight. The Wookiee watched as the Solo twins, both fully-fledged Jedi Knights race past, Jaina pursuing Jacen. Lowie shook his shaggy head and let out a perplexed growl.

Em Teedee hovered up to join Lowbacca, listening to the fading shouts. "I quite agree Master Lowbacca," the little droid said. "The childishness of Master Jacen and Mistress Jaina never ceases to amaze _me _too."

Lowie woofed his agreement, and the Wookiee retreated back into his room, the silvery ovoid floating behind.

>>>>>>>>>

It was a few days later, and the five friends sprawled over an entire table that was designed to seat ten. It was nearly sunset, and they were all tired. Jaina was already half-asleep, her eyes nearly closed as she leaned against Zekk's shoulder. Zekk himself was yawning and blinking tiredly, his cheek resting against the top of Jaina's head. Lowie leant forward, his head resting on the smooth wooden table, his golden eyes lidded. Em Teedee was drifting lazily just above the Wookiee, his microrepulsor jets barely creating any backdraft. Jacen was laid on his back on the table, his Jedi robes discarded, dressed only in an old jumpsuit. Tenel Ka's head rested on his stomach, in an unusual display of caring for the warrior woman. Jacen was staring at the darkening skies, idly playing with a strand of Tenel Ka's red-gold hair, twisting it around his fingers.

Suddenly Jaina's eyes slipped open, and she blinked the sleep from the brandy-brown orbs. She didn't move her head, but she reached out and lightly poked her brother in the shoulder, careful not to disturb the almost-asleep Zekk. He rolled his head to look at her, and he was equally as careful not to disturb Tenel Ka.

Jaina pointedly looked at Tenel Ka, and then back at her twin.

His eyebrows quickly shot up his face, and he frowned at her. _Now? _he mouthed.

_Yes!_ she mouthed back.

He bit his lip, and then nodded slowly. He reached down and gently shook Tenel Ka's shoulder. Jaina quickly shut her eyes to a slit, still watching the two. Tenel Ka raised her head of Jacen's stomach and looked up at him. He swung his legs down off the table and hopped off. He offered Tenel Ka his hand. "Let's go for a walk," he said quietly.

She smiled slightly, and slipped her hand into his.

He pulled her up, and the two of them slowly moved away into the jungle.

Jaina smiled happily, and fully closed her eyes. _Finally Jacen gets a move on, _she thought sleepily. _About…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a mental and physical yawn.

Accidentally, her yawn jolted Zekk alert. He grinned down at her, slid his arm around her shoulders, and the pair of them again closed their eyes.

>>>>>>>>>

"Jacen, is there any purpose to this walk?" Tenel Ka asked.

He stopped just ahead of her, and exhaled slowly. _Guess this is it, _he told himself. _No more running. Just _ask _her!_

"Yeah," he answered, turning around. "I have to ask you something."

She cocked one eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

In the face of her cool words, Jacen began to feel uncomfortable and nervous. He slid his hand into his jumpsuit pocket, closing his fingers around a tiny, circular hard object.

He stepped forward, taking her hand between his the ring still in his pocket. "This might be…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. He sighed. "What the hell." He slowly dropped to one knee, still clasping her hand, still staring into her granite-grey eyes, which widened in shock. He let go of her hand with one of his and drew the ring out of his pocket, proffering it to her between his fingers. "Tenel Ka Djo," he said, his voice almost shaking. "Will you…" He faltered, and then swallowed. He started again, in a stronger voice. "Will you marry me?"

She was silent, her eyes wide in shock.

He began to worry. "You don't have to say yes," he rushed to assure her. "I'm not—"

She cut him off, pressing her index finger to his lips. A hint of a smile curved her lips. "Ssh," she said softly. He stared up at her, his brown eyes wide, mute. She lightly moved her fingers and stroked the side of his face. "Yes," she whispered.

He was silent, his eyes still wide. Finally, the trademark lopsided Solo grin spread across his features. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, her eyes brimming with what looked suspiciously like tears. "I've been waiting for you to ask me for a very long time," she whispered to him.

He didn't answer, just took hold of her hand. He slowly slid the gold band onto her ring finger. He ran his own fingertips over the fiery gem set into the simple gold back.

"A Corusca gem," she said softly, recognising the brilliant jewel.

Jacen nodded.

She looked up at him. "Where'd you get it?"

Jacen smiled softly. "You remember I went up to Lando's GemDiver station about two months ago?" he asked. At her nod he continued. "I went down into Yavin, on my own, for days on end until..." He trailed off, and touched the gem again. "Until I found this," he murmured.

"And you made it into a ring," she said, her voice a murmur.

He nodded. "It's not the best craftsmanship in the universe," he said. "But—"

Once again she cut him off, her finger lightly touching his lips again. "It's beautiful," she said simply.

He smiled up at her, and she carefully pulled him to his feet. Tenel Ka reached up and traced her fingertips along his cheek, a rare smile gracing her lips. "I love you," she whispered, her voice shaking.

He leaned forward, and gently kissed her. She slid her hand up into his curly brown hair and around the back of his head, drawing him closer, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Tenel Ka released his hair and fumbled with the fastenings of his jumpsuit, finally managing to yank the worn cloth off of his torso and around his waist. The ring on her hand already felt like it was a part of her, and as she kissed him, she smiled.

>>>>>>>>>

Zekk raised his head off Jaina's shoulder. He frowned as he finally realised that both Jacen and Tenel Ka were missing. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Jaina didn't look up. She merely patted Zekk's arm, and said sleepily, "They'll be back. Go back to sleep."

Zekk lowered his head to her shoulder, not quite convinced, but he trusted her. He closed his eyes.

Lowie slept on, undisturbed.

>>>>>>>>>

Luke Skywalker suddenly jerked awake, his eyes wide, sweat beaded on his forehead. He immediately gathered himself, calming himself with a few deep breaths.

"What was _that_?" he murmured under his breath, leaning back, pressing a hand to the centre of his chest.

The Force knew when big things were happening, and the Force knew when bad things were going to occur. Luke had felt a surge of energy wash through him, ripping his peaceful dreams apart. Shock, followed by joy, followed by pain, followed by utter, shattering loss.

Luke stood up, his bare feet padding across the smooth floor. He moved to the window, looking out at the night sky.

What he felt hadn't happened yet, but it was coming.

And if he didn't do something…

Then someone close to home would not be around for very much longer.

>>>>>>>>>

_One month later…_

>>>>>>>>>

Jacen again readjusted his belt around his hips. Zekk sighed from behind him. "You look _fine_," the other man said, his arms crossed.

Jacen didn't look at his friend, and didn't reply.

It was The Day.

He was getting married in precisely two hours, and he was nervous. He was very nervous. Of course he was nervous about the ceremony, but there was something else that nagged at him, something that he couldn't place. He dismissed it, pushed it to the back of his mind.

Someone knocked on the door to the room he and Zekk were stood in, and the dark-haired man moved to open the door. Jacen turned around, tucking his thumbs behind his belt, rocking on his feet.

He grinned widely as Han and Leia entered the room. "Mom. Dad," he greeted.

His parents immediately grabbed him in a tight hug. "Well, well, well," Han said jovially. "What's this? My little Jacen, all grown up?"

"_Dad,_" Jacen admonished. "You promised. No embarrassing me."

The two of them released him, taking a step back. "Have you seen Jaina?" Jacen asked.

Leia shook her head. "No," she replied. "We came straight here." She smiled. "I'm sorry we couldn't've arrived earlier, but I was caught up in something."

Han grinned. _Politics_, he mouthed to Jacen, and Jacen grinned.

"Well, at least you managed it," Jacen said.

>>>>>>>>>

Tenel Ka ran her hands over the smooth fabric of her dress, erasing invisible wrinkles. The garment felt unfamiliar on her, but she didn't dislike the sensation. "You look beautiful," Jaina said from her position on the floor behind her.

Tenel Ka studied herself in the mirror. "It is not very practical," she stated.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "It's not _supposed _to be practical," she said. "It's supposed to look good, and feel good."

Tenel Ka nodded slowly. "I suppose that is true," she answered, half to herself. The dress was simple white silk that clung in all the right places. The neckline was a deep V-neck, and there was a long slit up the right leg, ending just above the knee. Her red-gold hair tumbled around her shoulders, framing her features. The warrior woman smiled internally, and imagined Jacen's expression when he saw her.

Jaina seemed to read her mind. "Jacen'll be impressed," she commented.

Tenel Ka glanced over at Jaina. She raised one eyebrow. "I hope so," she replied.

>>>>>>>>>

"Jacen!"

The aforementioned looked up as he heard his name called. "Hi Uncle," he greeted, stopping in the centre of the corridor.

Luke came up behind him, a slight frown creasing his forehead. "Have you got your lightsaber?" he asked quickly.

Jacen frowned. "No," he answered. "Why?"

"I want you to carry it with you," Luke ordered. "At all times."

"Uncle, I'm getting _married_," Jacen replied, confused. "You want me to wear my lightsaber?"

"Yes."

"But… why?"

Luke laid one hand on Jacen's shoulder, fixing his nephew with his intense blue eyes. "Something is going to happen," he said softly. "Soon. I don't know when, I don't know where. But I know it involves you."

Jacen frowned, but didn't say anything.

Luke searched his eyes, looking for agreement. "I want to keep you safe Jacen," he said quietly. "You have to promise me you'll be careful."

"Uncle, I'm not a child anymore," Jacen answered, shrugging Luke's hand off. "But I'll do as you ask."

Luke nodded to him, and turned on his heel and left, leaving Jacen to stare after the Jedi Master in puzzlement.

>>>>>>>>>

"He's growing up fast," Leia commented, a wistful smile on her features.

Han slid his arm around her waist as they watched the frantic comings and goings, everyone chipping in to prepare for Jacen and Tenel Ka's wedding. "Mmm," he agreed.

"Barely an hour now," Leia said softly, shifting slightly in his grasp. "Not long."

Han rolled his eyes. "Stop fussing Leia," he ordered. "Everything will be fine."

Leia smiled, but leaned her head against his shoulder. "I can't get past this feeling that something's gonna happen," she said softly.

Han shook his head. "Your brother's rubbing off on you," he complained.

Leia laughed. "I guess I just want everything to be perfect for Jacen and Tenel Ka," she answered.

Han lightly kissed the top of her head. "And you wouldn't be yourself if you didn't," he commented.

>>>>>>>>>

Jacen was still fiddling with his belt, and now he had the added weight of his hidden lightsaber to contend with. He was stood before the makeshift altar that Luke and some of the other Jedi had knocked together. There were rows of benches behind him, each one full to bursting, with family, friends and well-wishers. There was a slow buzz of chatter.

Zekk stood beside Jacen. "You sure you're ready for this?" he asked softly.

Jacen looked over at his friend. "It's a bit late for you to be second guessing me," he replied, one eyebrow raised.

Zekk nodded slightly. "I guess," he replied, "But still…"

Jacen resisted the urge to elbow his friend in the stomach. "Are you still gonna be having second thoughts on _your _wedding?" he murmured.

Zekk frowned at him. "What?" he asked.

Before Jacen could answer, there was a soft tone of music that rapidly grew in volume. Zekk took a small step back, forgetting for the moment Jacen's comment.

Luke stepped up to the altar (he was to act as the priest, as the most experienced of the Jedi). He grinned at Jacen. "Ready?" he asked, his blue eyes shining. Apparently he had put his worry aside, and Jacen couldn't help but grin back.

Jacen felt his heartbeat increase. He saw Lowie and Raynar grinning at him from the front row, seated alongside his parents, and he felt his confidence grow. He looked up as the temple entrance swung open, and he felt his mouth fall open in amazement.

Tenel Ka stepped out slowly, her eyes lowered, almost shyly, Jaina and Lusa following her on either side as her bridesmaids.

_Oh. My. God. _Jacen was stunned speechless. _Oh. My. _God

She looked up, meeting his gaze, and a smile crossed her lips.

_My God,_ Jacen's numb mind thought. _I'm marrying an angel._

And with that thought, she was stood beside him, and they turned to face Luke.

>>>>>>>>>

The thick jungles of Yavin 4 superbly concealed the small attack force of fifteen highly trained men. Their camouflage gear hid them in the dappled shadows of the buzzing jungle, and they slowly crept closer to the ancient temple. The Jedi Master's voice reached them faintly, rising and falling.

The leader signalled for them to stop, and he focused on the ceremony. He smiled, and then squatted down and waited.

>>>>>>>>>

Jacen's hands were shaking as he slid the ring onto Tenel Ka's finger, slipping it up to meet with her Corusca gem engagement ring with a soft _chink!_ He looked up at her, and he smiled.

She took his hand, slipping the simple gold band onto his ring finger. She smiled back at him, love shining in her usually calm eyes.

Luke smiled, and took a step back. The Jedi Master surveyed Jacen and Tenel Ka, who were oblivious to him. "I now pronounce you, man and wife." He said the words with a grin.

Without waiting for his uncle's permission, Jacen lunged forward and kissed Tenel Ka hard on the lips, and she reciprocated fiercely. There was a cheer, and a round of rapturous applause, with a few smatterings of laughter.

>>>>>>>>>

The leader smiled, and he signalled to the man nearest to him. The soldier raised his blaster to his shoulder, and fired a single shot.

>>>>>>>>>

The blaster bolt shot overhead, and instinctively half the congregation ducked, and instinct hammered in by years of dodging bullets. Jacen and Tenel Ka broke apart, their hands remaining tangled together. "What was that?" Jacen asked, turning to face the front, staring over towards the jungle.

She knew it was going to happen.

Somehow Tenel Ka knew what was going to happen.

But she was frozen, immobile, and could only watch.

Another bolt sped out from the jungle and struck him in the centre of his chest with incredible precision, sending him staggering backwards.

_NO! _Tenel Ka's mind screamed, but her body was frozen.

Jacen collapsed to the floor in a heap, a smoking hole right through his chest. His brown eyes stared up at the sky, unfocused.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

"_Jacen!_"

Tenel Ka heard Jaina's shocked scream, but she was already on her knees beside her newly-wed husband before his twin sister arrived. "No, Jacen, wake up," she pleaded, slipping out of her warrior persona.

She heard more gunfire and more screams, but it was like it was through a veil, far away. All she could see was Jacen. His scarlet blood was seeping to the ground, staining the soil a murky brown. _Jacen, Jacen, Jacen, no…_ Her mind was in a state of shock, unable to accept it. _He can't be dead. _Her fingers fumbled, finding the pulse point on his neck. She felt a faint beat. _He _isn't _dead! _

But then she felt an electrifying pulse strike her in the centre of her back. She collapsed forwards, paralysed. Her head was sideways, and she saw the squad of men charge up the steps and seize Jacen roughly, dragging him to his feet.

_No!_ her mind screamed. _Leave him alone! Let him go! _

But they couldn't hear here, and even if they could've, they wouldn't've listened. Jacen was dragged away, his head lolling back, blood spilling down his formal Jedi robes.

Tenel Ka's vision started to fuzz. She tried to reach out to Jacen, but couldn't move. As her mind succumbed to blackness, his unconscious features were emblazoned on her memory. Jacen's features, and those of the man who took him.

>>>>>>>>>


	2. Awakenings and Pain

Disclaimer etc: see 1st chapter

Choices

_2 - Awakenings and Pain_

The floor was cold beneath his back, cold and hard.

Jacen slowly opened his eyes. He studied the grey ceiling above him with a slight frown. _Where am I? _he thought. His mind was a blank.

He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, surveying his surroundings. He was sprawled in an austere metal cell, alone. He cautiously stood up, stretching his muscles. He was unbound, which surprised him. But it didn't do much to help him. He couldn't get out.

He let out a long breath, and then his memory came flooding back.

With a shocked gasp he brought his hand up to his chest, feeling the laser burn its way through his body again, but his fingers found nothing. "What the hell?" he said softly, looking up and around again.

He tensed as he heard a pneumatic hiss, and a door slid open in the faceless wall. A black-haired man stepped in, his arms folded. He surveyed Jacen with piercing amber eyes. "Jacen Solo," he said. His voice was normal, nothing rasping or sinister, but all the same it put Jacen on edge.

"Who are you?" Jacen demanded, shifting his weight slightly. "What do you want?"

"My name is Velac," his captor answered. He smiled at Jacen. "As for what I want… I'm hardly likely to tell _you, _am I?"

Jacen clenched his fists. "Why me?" he demanded.

Velac shrugged. "You seemed to be the… most vulnerable of your companions," he replied. "You are described in my files as something of a pacifist, a nature lover, unlike your sister Jaina and that Dathomirian girl—"

"Her name is Tenel Ka," Jacen bit off.

"I'm sorry." Velac corrected himself, and Jacen felt that he actually was. "Tenel Ka. She seems to be very… aggressive. A trait that appears to be shared by that young man, Zekk isn't it? He was once in a Dark Jedi, _and _a bounty hunter. Quite a résumé. And I am hardly likely to expose myself to the wrath of a _Wookiee_, your friend Lowbacca."

"So, you think I'm… weak," Jacen interpreted, almost spitting his words out.

"Oh _no_." Velac hurried to correct Jacen's words. "Not weak. Just more _vulnerable _than any of your companions."

Jacen gritted his teeth, and didn't answer.

Velac started to slowly pace across the cell in front of his captive. "Unless you misbehave," he continued, "you will be treated well. I don't want to harm my captive."

"I'm a bargaining chip then."

Velac smiled, but there was no warmth behind the expression. "You could describe your situation thus."

"You do know that I won't be just abandoned," Jacen warned, his expression unreadable. "My family and friends won't stop until they find you, and thenyou'll _have_ to contend with Jaina, Tenel Ka, Lowie and Zekk."

Velac smiled. "You see Jacen, that's where you're wrong," he said.

Jacen couldn't stop himself frowning. "How so?"

"Your family won't come after you, because if they do, I'll kill you."

"You just said that you don't want to hurt me," Jacen said slowly, confused.

"But they don't know that," Velac said, a smile playing around his lips. "I will send your family a… message, detailing what I want, and what I will do to you if they don't deliver."

Jacen resisted the almost-overwhelming urge to smash Velac's face in. "They won't bargain with you," he said, confident in the truth of his statement.

Velac smiled again. "That's another point on which you are mistaken my boy," he answered softly.

Jacen felt a cold finger run up his spine.

Velac beckoned in four guards. They stood at his shoulders, intimidating. Jacen unconsciously took a step backwards. Velac's smile widened as he turned his gaze back to Jacen. "I did say that _I _don't want to hurt you," he said, his voice soft.

Jacen took another step back, and realised he was pressed up against the wall. _Damn it_, he thought.

Velac had turned back to the four burly guards. "I want you to rough him up a bit," he ordered. "Not enough to cause permanent damage, but enough to make him look… hurt." He looked back over at Jacen, his amber gaze burning in Jacen. "He still has uses. I don't want him dead."

The four guards moved towards the young Jedi.

"Tenel Ka."

She moaned, trying to block out the insistent voice. She was tired, she just wanted to rest. Couldn't the voice see that?

"Tenel Ka, c'mon, wake up!"

_Go away_, she thought, registering the voice's words, but trying to ignore them.

"Tenel Ka!" She heard a sigh. "Come _on! _You gotta help get Jacen back!"

_Jacen? _Her mind was a blur. _Where did Jacen go? He was shot, and then…_

She jolted upright in a millisecond, her eyes wide, gasping for breath. She felt Jaina's hand on her back, supporting her. "Jacen?" she demanded.

"He's gone," Jaina answered. She started to help Tenel Ka to her feet, but the Dathomirian shrugged her hand off. "Did you see who took him?" Jaina asked, her voice barely hiding her worry.

Tenel Ka nodded. "I did not recognise him," she answered. "But I did see him."

"Jaina! Tenel Ka!" The voice was accompanied by a growl of greeting.

The two women turned as Zekk and Lowie barrelled up the steps. "Are either of you hurt?" Zekk asked, instinctively looking Jaina over.

"We're fine," Jaina asked, quickly hugging Zekk.

Lowie let out a roar.

"Master Lowbacca enquires after Master Jacen," Em Teedee translated, the prissy droid flitting around the Wookiee's head. The droid did a 360 degree turn, and then looked down at the four friends, his optical processors dimmed with worry. "Oh my. Master Jacen appears to be missing."

Tenel Ka clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging crescents into her palms. "That will not be the situation for long, I assure you," she said, looking up at the translator droid.

"Where are Raynar and Lusa?" Jaina asked. "And Mom, and Dad, and Uncle Luke?"

"They're helping with the injured," Zekk replied. "There was quite a bit of fighting going on. No one wanted to let those men get away with Jacen."

Lowbacca nodded, and growled again.

"Lowie's right," Jaina said. "We need to see if there's any sign of a ship in orbit. If they've got Jacen for ransom, then they're gonna need to be close enough to transmit a message."

Tenel Ka nodded, as did Zekk.

"What are we waiting for?" Jaina asked.

With a groan, Jacen spat the congealing mess in his mouth onto the steel ground. A mixture of saliva, vomit and blood landed on the ground, and Jacen rolled onto his stomach. His body hurt all over. Bruises and scabby cuts covered his form, and every time he moved another wound was dragged open.

Velac had ordered his goons just to rough Jacen up a bit, but they had gone a bit too far. The Jedi knew that something inside him was broken, and that same something was gonna kill him, if his captor didn't get there first.

He shivered as the door slid open, his bare skin prickling. The guards had roughly taken his robes, leaving him half-unconscious, dressed only in a pair of ripped undershorts. "Oh my, my," he heard Velac say. "That wasn't supposed to happen." A sigh. "Looks like I'm going to have to get rid of those four guards. I can't have them around if they are going to treat my guests in this manner."

Jacen felt a hand in his hair, dragging up his head. Velac stared down at him. "Sorry about that Jacen," he said, studying the Jedi's features. "But I guess my aim has been achieved."

Velac released his hair, and Jacen let his head drop to the deck with a thud. Jacen felt his hands being yanked painfully behind his back, and he moaned as a set of metal cuffs were snapped around his wrists, the sharp edges digging into his skin. He felt a trickle of something warm slide down his arm and pool in the small of his back.

He was roughly yanked up to his knees. When the hands released him, he slumped down, his head hanging forward. Velac tutted softly. "No, no, Jacen," he remonstrated. "You have to stay upright."

Jacen pulled his head up, staring blearily at his captor. One side of his mouth slid up in a sneer. "Not likely," he replied.

Velac forcefully slapped Jacen across the face. "You will be respectful," he said, without a note of anger in his voice. The calm and passive tone chilled Jacen even more.

Jacen stared at his captor fiercely.

"Now all I need you to do is sit up and look at the camera," Velac said to Jacen, staring straight at his prisoner. "Simple. And if you can't do that without attacking me, or insulting me, then I will have you chained and gagged." He smiled maliciously at the young Jedi. "And I believe that seeing you restrained in that manner would cause your family more distress than otherwise."

He was right, and Jacen knew it. He bit his lip and straightened up, staring at the lens of the camera that Velac had set up before him. His captor reached around the device's casing and switched it on, recording Jacen's pitiful state.

Then something occurred to Jacen. It was a long shot, but maybe…

He breathed out, and then closed his eyes.

_Tenel Ka_, Jacen thought, reaching out with every ounce of strength in him. _Jaina. Zekk. Lowie. Mom. Dad. Uncle. Guys, you can't give into this loony's demands. I'll be _fine_. Don't worry. He won't kill me; I'm too valuable to him. He told me so. I will be fine. Just get me out of here as soon as possible. Good luck. _

He just hoped that they would get his message, and get him out.

He gritted his teeth, unable to stop the anger coursing through him.

Jedi weren't supposed to take revenge, but when he was free…

Velac was gonna pay.

Jaina frowned and leaned closer to the screen. "There's something up there," she said softly.

Tenel Ka was beside her in an instant. "Jaina?" the Dathomirian asked.

"I'm detecting a small object in Yavin 4's atmosphere," Jaina replied. Her fingers tapped a few of the controls, and she closed in on the reading. She looked up at Tenel Ka. "It might be a message capsule."

"Can you draw it in?" Tenel Ka asked, trying to conceal the tremor in her voice.

Jaina glanced up at her friend, and managed a reassuring smile, although she was terrified inside. "Yeah," she replied. "I'll drag it down."

Tenel Ka nodded to her. "I will gather the others."

They gathered in one of the main meetings rooms, with a computer screen at one end. Han, Leia and Luke were seated along one side of the long table, with Tenel Ka, Lowie, Zekk and Jaina on the other. Jaina held a middle sized message capsule in her hands. It was like a vacuum-sealed cylindrical tin, which rattled whenever Jaina moved it.

At some unspoken signal, Jaina pressed the release of the capsule's lid with her thumb. There was a pneumatic hiss into the still air of the room. Jaina prised off the lid and peered inside. She bit her lip, and upended the cylinder on the table. A message disc fell out, skittering across the table, followed by a package wrapped in brown cloth.

Han reached out and unwrapped the brown cloth from the package. His fingers shook as Jacen's lightsaber slipped out into his hand. Luke pulled the brown cloth out of Han's unresponsive fingers. "His robe," he said softly. He dropped the material to the tabletop carefully, so the bloodstains weren't visible.

"How's Jacen's lightsaber here?" Zekk asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

Luke stared fiercely at the tabletop. "I told him to wear it," he said. "I told him to keep it with him." He leaned back, his entire body tense. "I could sense something was going to happen," he continued softly. "I should have done something."

Leia shook her head slowly, lightly touching her brother's shoulder. "You did all you could," she consoled. "And none of us were expecting an attack. We were all distracted."

Luke nodded, forcing himself to accept her words.

Jaina reached across the table and grabbed the message disc, and moved over to the computer, sliding the disc in. Her hands were shaking.

There was a short pause as the message loaded.

Jaina moved back to the table and stood behind Zekk's chair. He reached up and gently took hold of her hand, squeezing her fingers. She squeezed back, but kept her eyes on the screen.

The tension in the room cranked up a notch as and image fuzzed into view on the screen. As it snapped into focus, Tenel Ka felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. _Jacen…_

He looked absolutely terrible, but he stared out of the screen with bravery blazing in his eyes. There were bruises and half-scabbed over cuts running across his body.

A voice started to speak over the image. _"Why hello_." It was a man's voice, and he spoke clearly, careful pronouncing each word. _"I take it that you recognise who this is, but I will just clarify it for you. Jacen Solo. Twenty-four years of age. Parents, Han and Leia Solo. Twin sister, Jaina Solo." _There was a pause, and a soft laugh. _"Recently wed to Tenel Ka Djo." _Tenel Ka's fists clenched under the table, and her body tensed.

She stared up at Jacen, focusing on his battered features, just as he closed his eyes. _Jacen? _she thought.

Then his voice sounded in her head, overruling the cockiness of the man speaking on the message. _Tenel Ka. _She started. _Jaina. Zekk. Lowie. Mom. Dad. Uncle. _

"Umm, can anyone else hear Jacen in their head?" Zekk asked, puzzled.

Luke nodded, an amazed smile tugging at his lips. "Sshh," he warned. "Listen."

Jacen continued, his voice never shaking. _Guys, you can't give into this loony's demands. I'll be _fine_. Don't worry. He won't kill me; I'm too valuable to him. He told me so. I will be fine. Just get me out of here as soon as possible. Good luck. _

The image on the screen flickered once, and then flashed off.

"Does Jacen know what he's asking?" Jaina's voice was worried. But that was understandable. Zekk squeezed her fingers again.

Luke leaned back. "I think we should trust him," he said calmly. "He's the one with that—" he smiled "—'loony', so I think he knows what he's saying."

Lowie growled, and Em Teedee sprung up from the table. "Quite right Master Lowbacca," the droid answered. The translator swung around to face the table. "Master Lowbacca comments that might not Master Jacen be telling us he is in perfect health so that we do not risk ourselves in a ransom transaction or rescue mission?"

Leia shook her head. "No," she replied. "He said, '_just get me out of here as soon as possible'_. He wants to be rescued, but he doesn't want us to lose anything in order to set him free."

"He also said that he wouldn't be killed," Zekk said, his tone indicating he was contradicting Leia's words.

"Well, he hasn't." Han stated the obvious, his fingers still wrapped around the hilt of his son's lightsaber.

"But he's been beaten badly," Zekk completed. "Who knows what'll happen to him next."

"Don't say that," Jaina said softly.

"Sorry," he murmured, looking up at her.

Tenel Ka just listened. She was numb, and was trying not to show the others that she was absolutely terrified.

"What can we do?" Leia asked. "We don't know where he is. We don't know who it is that's got him."

"There isn't much we _can _do," Luke replied.

"I can examine the message," Jaina offered, her voice shaking. "See if there're any clues in there."

"I'll help," Zekk said softly. Jaina smiled weakly at him in thanks.

Lowie roared again, his golden eyes narrowed.

"Master Lowbacca enquires as to whether somebody could go up in the _Millennium Falcon _and search for any trace of a cloaked ship in orbit," Em Teedee translated.

Han jerked out of his trance. "Yeah," the ex-smuggler said. "I can do that."

"I'll come with you." Leia smiled wanly at her husband.

Lowie growled again, and Han nodded to the Wookiee before Em Teedee could translate. "Of course you can tag along," Han replied.

Luke watched Tenel Ka from across the table, and, as if sensing his gaze, she looked back at him. _Are you okay? _he seemed to be asking.

She inclined her head in a graceful nod to him, but inside she was both seething and numb. As the others left for their various tasks, she tried to reach out to Jacen with her mind, but felt nothing. She closed her eyes in pain.

Luke laid his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked softly.

Tenel Ka forced back the tears. She pushed herself to her feet. "I will be," she stated. "Once Jacen is back."

Luke smiled slightly and nodded to her.

Jaina leaned forward towards the screen, her brown hair falling around her face. "That's odd," she said softly.

Zekk looked up. "What's odd?" he asked.

Jaina leaned back slightly and indicted the screen. "There appears to be a layer of programming underneath the message," she replied.

Zekk moved across to stand beside her. "It looks like a… communications program," he said, glancing at Jaina.

Jaina frowned. "Why would there be a comm program underneath this message?"

"D'you think it could be Jacen?" Zekk asked tentatively.

Jaina shook her head, a smile creeping across her lips. "Jacen doesn't have the technological skills to hide a something like this underneath a video recording," she replied.

"Then, who is it?"

Jaina shook her head, biting her lip. "Don't know," she said slowly. "I guess… I guess we'll just have to run the program and find out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zekk asked. "It could contain a virus or… something. Something that'd leave Yavin 4 defenceless."

Jaina didn't look at him, but a single tear leaked down her cheek. "We have to get Jacen back," she said softly. "He can't stay with that…" She trailed off.

Zekk gently pulled her back in her seat, away from the screen. He turned her around to face him as he crouched before her. He gently took her hands between his, and stared up into her face. "Just listen," he said softly. "We will find Jacen. We will find him, and make the man who took him pay, okay? Jacen will be _fine_. He said so himself. He's tough." Zekk searched Jaina's face. "Everything will be back the way it was."

Jaina managed a shaky smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

Zekk smiled back. He lightly kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed them to Jaina's cheek. She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes briefly. "Thank you," she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Come on," Zekk said softly. "Let's take a look at that program."

Jaina nodded. Zekk slid his hand down her cheek, and she turned back to the computer console. Her shaking fingers singled out the underlying program and ran it. It took a second, but finally a box appeared on the screen. Jaina frowned. "It wants my name," she said softly.

Zekk pulled up another chair and sat beside her. "Give it what it wants," he said softly.

Jaina nodded slowly. Her fingers moved lethargically across the keyboard. **Jaina Solo**, she typed slowly.

The box vanished, and the computer buzzed softly. Then a text file suddenly opened. Jaina blinked in surprise, as text began to appear, letter by letter.

**Hello Jaina. I see you found this program without much trouble. I expected nothing less from a mechanical genius such as yourself. **

Jaina looked at Zekk. "What is this?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, and glanced back at the screen. The cursor was blinking softly at them from the next line, waiting for more text to be entered. "Type something?" he suggested.

"Okay," she said. She reached out to the keyboard, and typed in a simple question. **Who are you?**

**That is unimportant. All you need to know is that I have something that you want back. **

Jaina gasped. Her fingers were immediately back on the keyboard, but before she typed she looked over at Zekk. "Go find Uncle Luke and Tenel Ka," she ordered.

"Jaina, are you—"

"_Go!" _

He went.

Jaina turned back to the computer, her entire body tense.

**You have Jacen**, Jaina typed.

**Yes. I do.**

**Give him back.** Jaina's fingers almost cracked the keys with the force with which she hit the keyboard.

**Now, now Jaina. You know I'm not likely to do that. I want what I asked for. **

**Even if I knew what you wanted, I wouldn't give it to you**, Jaina replied, her teeth gritted in anger.

**Come Jaina. You really expect me to believe that you don't know what I want? You saw the message. Until I get what _I _want, you won't get what you want. **

**GIVE HIM BACK!**

She could almost hear a laugh in her ears. **Temper, temper Miss Solo. **

She forced herself to calm down. **Where are you? **

**Close. **

The cursor continued to blink, but she didn't type anything. She was frozen. _He's close. Jacen's close. _

Her hands moved over to the keyboard, almost without her mind's orders. **You have no idea what you have done. You have no idea how much you are going to wish that you had stayed a million light-years away from Yavin 4. You have no idea how much pain you are going to suffer because of this. I will get my brother back, and then I will kill you. **

**Jaina, we both know you won't do that. **She could imagine his conscendingly arrogant voice in her head.

**You don't know me. You will never know me. I will kill you. **

He didn't reply.

She leaned back in her seat and watched as the cursor blinked hypnotically on the screen in front of her.

There was a thud of boots in the corridor, and Tenel Ka pelted in, with Zekk and Luke immediately on her heels. Jaina looked up at them. "I think I made him go away," she said softly.

Zekk smiled gently at her, and laid his hand on her shoulder.

Tenel Ka was reading the 'conversation' written in bold font on the screen. "You said some quite strong things," she commented.

Jaina smiled slightly. "I know," she replied.

"I don't think he's gone just yet," Luke said softly, his voice horror-struck.

"What d'you…" Jaina caught a glimpse of the screen, and her eyes widened as she read the black letters that were unfolding across the file.

"Oh no…" Zekk breathed. Tenel Ka's expression was stricken, and even Luke was frozen. Jaina's heart turned to ice as she realised _exactly _what she had just done to her twin brother.

**It appears that rudeness runs in the Solo family. Jacen insulted me too, and he tried to attack me. I did not want to damage your brother, as he is a useful 'bargaining chip', in his own words, but now you have both made me angry, and when I am angry… Well, my temper sometimes runs away with me. **

**I do not regret this, but you really should have rethought your decision to mindlessly insult me, knowing that I hold your brother's life in my hands. And now, I seriously doubt that you will _ever _see Jacen again. **


	3. Blame and Panic

Disclaimer etc: see 1st chapter.

Oh, and to clarify: I am supposing that the events in the NJO series (and DN by association) never happened, so whatever 'big bad' turned up in those two ('cause I haven't read them – yet), never happened in this fic.

Which means (I finally figured something out!) that this is AU. (NB: My thanks to Master Solo for pointing that out.)

Yeah, that'll do. I'll shut up now.

Read please.

Choices

_3 - Blame and Panic_

"You killed him!"

Jaina just sat there, staring at the text blinking on the screen, unable to move. _Oh God, I did! _She couldn't oppose Tenel Ka's accusation, because she knew it was true. _I just killed my own brother! _

"You killed him!" Tenel Ka repeated, and Jaina could sense the fear and anger and blame in the Dathomirian's voice.

"Tenel Ka!" Luke's voice was strong and calm. "That's enough. It's not Jaina's fault."

Tenel Ka didn't answer; she just swung around on her heel and stalked regally out of the room. The second she left, she broke out into a run, her feet slapping against the floor. Luke sighed and followed her, his own tread slow and measured.

Jaina leaned forward slowly, her face buried in her hands. _No… _she moaned. _Jacen…_

She felt Zekk kneel in front of her, and let herself be drawn into his arms. "It's gonna be alright," he said softly. "It'll be okay."

She couldn't reply, she just listened to his empty reassurances, and, strangely, found herself believing them.

>>>>>>>>>

Tenel Ka retreated to the roof of the Jedi Temple.

She sat on the rough stone, her knees drawn up to her chest, staring out across the jungles of Yavin 4. She knew that she'd been unfair to Jaina inside, but she was shocked. Barely an hour before, the man who held Jacen captive had assured them that he would not be harmed, and now…

Tenel Ka rested her forehead on her knees, screwing her eyes shut. _Why Jacen? _she moaned to herself. _It should have been me, not him…_

"Tenel Ka?"

She looked up as she heard Luke's voice. The Jedi Master seated himself beside her, and studied her intently. "You have to keep calm," he said softly.

Tenel Ka looked away. "I am aware of this Master Skywalker," she answered.

"We'll get Jacen back," Luke said.

"How can you be so sure?" Tenel Ka asked, fighting to stop her voice cracking.

Luke smiled. "Jacen's always been too tough for anybody to get rid of," he replied. "He doesn't look that hard to kill, and he certainly doesn't act it, but…"

Tenel Ka nodded in reluctant acceptance, a smile tugging at her lips. "That is a fact," she stated. "Such as when he fell from Cloud City." She swallowed. That incident still brought back painful memories.

Luke nodded. "Exactly," he replied. "Who else would be lucky enough to be spotted and picked up? No one but Jacen."

A fleeting smile flickered across Tenel Ka's lips. "This is also a fact," she answered.

"Exactly," Luke stated. He smiled, and pushed himself to his feet. He lightly touched Tenel Ka's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry," he said softly. "He'll be alright."

Tenel Ka nodded, partially accepting his words, partially wanting him to leave so she could be alone. Luke seemed to understand. He dropped his hand from Tenel Ka's shoulder and stepped back. "When you're ready to come back, you know where we'll be," he said softly. He turned, and Tenel Ka heard as he walked away, his footsteps soft on the ancient stone.

She again leaned her head sideways against her knees. "Jacen," she said softly, her voice a whisper on the breeze. She stared out to the jungles, her granite-grey eyes brimming with emotion.

After a second she stretched out her legs and unhooked Jacen's lightsaber from her belt. Before he had left in the _Millennium Falcon_, Han had asked Tenel Ka to look after it until— His voice had caught, and he had swallowed. Until Jacen was back, the ex-smuggler had completed.

Tenel Ka lightly stroked her fingers over the metal grip, a tiny smile slipping unbidden to her lips. With a hum of power, she ignited the blade, the emerald green shining in the darkening air like a beacon.

"Master Skywalker is right," Tenel Ka said softly to herself, her gaze riveted on the thrumming blade. "Jacen _will _be alright."

She sprang to her feet, shaking her hair back behind her shoulders, and ran for the entrance to the temple. _And that's because I'm going to go get him, _she thought, determination blazing in her heart.

>>>>>>>>>

His body was one huge throbbing bruised nerve, and he was almost too exhausted to stay upright. He swayed on his knees, his vision blurring and then refocusing. It was confusing, to say the least.

"Ah, Jacen."

The Jedi dragged his head up as he heard Velac's smarmy tone. He bit back a choice reply that sprung to his tongue, and stayed silent. He focused on his captor, trying to keep awake.

Velac stepped into the room, her lips transfixed in a little smile. "How are you doing?" he asked, his hands clasped together in front of him.

Jacen felt a sarcastic smile spread across his lips. "Just fantastic," he answered, his voice rasping.

Velac sighed. "Not for much longer, I'm afraid."

Jacen frowned. "What?" he asked. He coughed involuntarily, and felt something warm spatter down his chin.

Velac's features twisted in a grimace of disgust at the blood splattered across his captive's face. "I talked to your twin sister," he replied.

Jacen stiffened immediately, his unwavering gaze intent on his captor. "Jaina?"

Velac let a tantalizing smile spread across his lips. "Yes," he replied. "Jaina." His face changed. "She was _very _rude."

Jacen pulled himself up, a smile twitching at his lips. "Well," he answered slowly, "you did kidnap _me_, and I am her brother. So I think that a little rudeness is allowed, considering the circumstances." He flashed Velac a little grin. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Velac merely looked at him, a sneer curling up the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Jacen asked, his face quickly falling.

"I believe that my goal will be complete anyway," Velac continued. "Even without you present." The corner of his mouth twitched up in a tiny smile.

"What does that mean?" Jacen asked, his voice audibly shaking.

>>>>>>>>>

Tenel Ka lifted the _Rock Dragon _off the ground, her fingers flashing across the controls. Her mind was racing with frantic emotion, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't keep herself calm, couldn't rationalise her thoughts.

She knew that Han, Leia and Lowbacca were all up there in the _Millennium Falcon_, but she knew that they wouldn't be able to find him. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

There was just one thought at the front of her mind as the _Rock Dragon_ shot into space.

_Save Jacen._

>>>>>>>>>

Lowie frowned and growled.

Han swung over to him, his hands remaining on the _Millennium Falcon_'s controls. "What's up?" the ex-smuggler asked.

Lowie let out a low growl, and Han frowned. "The _Rock Dragon_?" he asked. "Isn't that Tenel Ka's ship?"

Lowie nodded his shaggy head.

"Why's Tenel Ka out here?" Han asked softly.

>>>>>>>>>

Tenel Ka saw the light flashing on the console, indicating that the _Millennium Falcon _was calling. She ignored it, focusing on her scanners. _There has to be something here,_ she told herself forcefully.

She couldn't see a thing, but as she searched, she _felt_ something. She couldn't identify it, but she somehow _knew_.

She swung the _Rock Dragon_ around, and headed left.

>>>>>>>>>

Leia watched the _Rock Dragon_ turn around from the _Millennium Falcon_'s cockpit. The ship was just heading out to space, in an apparently random direction. The Chief of State frowned. "Where's she going?" she asked softly.

The Hapan cruiser kept going, until it suddenly just… disappeared.

>>>>>>>>>

The numbness was fading, but the fear and grief was still there. The realisation that she might have just accidentally killed her twin brother ripped at her soul, but the numbness was fading.

There wasn't much she could do, so she just kept going over the message that Jacen's captor had sent. She had already found the communications program and there was no telling what else was buried in there.

For now though, she had found nothing, but that didn't stop her.

She had to find Jacen, and she couldn't stop until she did.

Jaina jumped as she felt a hand descend on her shoulder. She jerked back from her position with her nose barely an inch from the screen, and looked up at Zekk. "What?" she asked snappily.

He shook his head at her. "Jaina, you have to take a break," he reprimanded. "Working yourself to the point of exhaustion will not help Jacen."

"I know," Jaina replied quietly. "But I have to do _something_."

A light suddenly started flashing on the console, and Zekk started. "What's that?" he asked.

Jaina swung around. "A message, coming in from the _Millennium Falcon_," she answered. Her face lit up. "Maybe they found something!" Her fingers danced across the keyboards, opening the voice channel.

"_Hello? Anyone there?" _Han's voice boomed in over the comm system.

"Yeah Dad, I'm here," Jaina answered.

"_Hi Jaina," _Han greeted. "_Hey, is Tenel Ka down there with you?"_

Jaina frowned. "No, not that I know of," she replied. "Why?"

"_Damn it._"

"Dad, what's happened?" Jaina asked, frowning.

"_We may have a problem._"

>>>>>>>>>

The _Rock Dragon_ shuddered slightly as it docked with the larger ship. Tenel Ka stared out the cockpit windows at the monstrous structure in amazement. She had managed to fly straight through the cloak around the vessel, and hadn't been accosted by any fighters. She drew her gaze away from the ship and back inside her own vessel.

She checked her lightsaber was clipped firmly to her belt, and then moved towards the airlock.

>>>>>>>>>

The metal gleamed in the harsh light, throwing bright reflections off into the young Jedi's eyes. Jacen shifted, his skin prickling with fear. Velac slowly spun the blade in his hand, his attention focused on Jacen. "It's a pretty thing, isn't it?" he asked softly, his voice almost a whisper. "Made exclusively for me." He ran one finger up the razor-sharp edge, a bead of crimson blood spilling down his hand. "Cuts almost anything."

Jacen didn't reply, just watched the patterns the blade threw on the walls. _I have a very bad feeling about this,_ he thought.

Velac reached out and wrapped his hand around Jacen's neck, lifting him to his feet. "I have no time for people who insult me," he said calmly. He raised the blade next to Jacen's face, running the point down the Jedi's cheek. Blood spilled quickly from the cut, spreading warmly across his skin.

"It's been nice knowing you Jacen," Velac said softly.

Suddenly Jacen's brain kicked into action. _Move! _he yelled at himself. _Move you _idiot!

But too late.

A sharp pain stabbed through his stomach, skewering him in place. His eyes flew wide open, and he stared at Velac's face, searching for some shred of compassion.

He found none.

Velac released his prisoner, letting Jacen crumple to his knees, drawing the blade out of his stomach and wiping it clean on his sleeve. He studied the injured Jedi with an almost clinical air.

"Yes, Jacen," he said softly. "You should have thought twice."

Jacen was gasping for breath, his forehead furrowed in pain, hunched over, blood spilling over his fingers as he pressed them to the hole in his stomach. His eyes were screwed shut.

_Tenel Ka…_

His eyes flew open. _Gotta live. Gotta live for Tenel Ka. _

Velac frowned, his hand tightening around the knife. "Jacen?" he asked, clearly expecting the boy to die, and die quickly.

Jacen looked up.

_Tenel Ka._

He lunged forward.

>>>>>>>>>


	4. Discovery and Loss

Disclaimer etc: see 1st chapter.

I like this one! Please tell me what you think!

Choices

_4 - Discovery and Loss_

Her boots made no sound as she walked the corridors of the space station. Tenel Ka's hand was wrapped firmly around the hilt of her lightsaber, and Jacen's weapon hung at her belt. Her grey eyes scanned her surroundings, every muscle in her body tensed to the point of snapping.

She had come across a few guard patrols and had avoided them, just wanting to get to Jacen. Unnecessary bloodshed would only speed up her discovery, so she crept through the corridors like a shadow, searching with her eyes, the Force and her heart.

>>>>>>>>>

The last expression on Velac's features was one of supreme shock and disbelief. His lips moved soundlessly before he felt back, impaled on his own blade, his head cracking against the floor. Jacen stood above him, panting, bent over, his hands pressed to the wound in his stomach, trying to staunch the bleeding. Velac's blood was splashed across his chest and thighs, staining his skin red.

He looked up laboriously, shifting his gaze to the door, and he began to stagger towards it, just trying to get as far away from Velac's lifeless body as possible.

>>>>>>>>>

Leia leaned over Han's shoulder at the controls of the _Millennium Falcon_. "Follow Tenel Ka's course," she ordered.

"I know," Han replied tersely, his hands flickering across the dials and switches sprawled over the control board. "And I'm already on it."

Lowie growled softly, and the Chief of State rested her hand on his hairy shoulder. "I wish I knew what she's doing too," she said softly, staring out at the black. _And I wish I knew where Jacen was…_

>>>>>>>>>

Footsteps.

Tenel Ka froze as she heard slow footsteps, coming closer to her. Her subconscious fear sharply overwhelmed the grip she held on the Force, and for a moment she was blind to all else. She felt her heart rate speed up rapidly, and her suddenly-sweaty fingers clenched around her rancor-tooth lightsaber. There was nowhere to hide, and she had no choice but to stand her ground. She gritted her teeth resolutely and spread her feet, firming her stance.

She inclined her head minutely, listening. Her forehead crinkled slightly. On closer listening, the steps were irregular, one heavier than the other. Tenel Ka's fingers went lax around her lightsaber hilt, and she pushed back her fear, and reached out through the Force, centring herself.

It only took a second.

She gasped, and immediately lunged forward, running around the corner. "_Jacen!_" she cried.

He looked up at her, and his face immediately filled with shock. "Tenel Ka?" he asked faintly.

Her vision zeroed in on his face, his familiar, beautiful features filling her gaze. She could see nothing else, could register nothing else. Nothing else mattered. He was _alive_.

She ran forward, her lightsaber falling from her hand to land with a clang on the deck plating. She threw her arm around his waist, holding him close, and kissed him firmly on the lips. She felt him sag against her, and suddenly felt her eyes fill with tears. _Jacen…_ Her hand curled against his bare skin, revelling in the contact.

Then she realised two things.

One. He wasn't kissing her back.

Two. There was a strange coppery tang in her mouth, a taste that was at once oddly familiar and utterly abhorrent.

She pulled back, frowning at him. "Jacen?" she asked softly.

He gazed at her, his vision barely focused. His lips moved, but no sound came out. His legs suddenly gave out and he slumped down, pulling Tenel Ka with him. She fell to her knees and stared at him, horrified, frozen, finally registering the gaping wound in his stomach. "No…" she whispered, her fingers running through his brown hair, trying to wake him. "No!"

She pulled back her hand and fumbled in the pouch at her belt, trying to find her comm link. She finally grabbed it out and flicked it on. "_Millennium Falcon_, can you hear me?" she called, not bothering to keep the tremble out of her voice.

>>>>>>>>>

Han, Leia and Lowie immediately jerked up as Tenel Ka's voice rang through the freighter's cockpit, and Leia reached out for the comm unit. "Tenel Ka, are you alright?" she demanded, concern filling her voice.

"_I found Jacen,_" the Dathomirian said, her voice choked with emotion.

"Is he alright?" Han exclaimed.

"_He's collapsed,_" Tenel Ka replied, her voice choking.

"Can you get back to the _Rock Dragon?_" Leia asked.

"_Jacen is seriously wounded,_" Tenel Ka answered, her voice regaining some semblance of her usual calm. "_I cannot move him. It would further damage his body._"

Han looked up at Leia. "If they stay in one place they'll get found, and caught," he said softly and urgently.

Leia nodded. "Tenel Ka," she said, "you have to move. If you're caught again…" She trailed off.

Tenel Ka remained insistent. "_If I try to move Jacen, he will die,_" she stated. "_And I will not lea—"_

With a rush of static, the transmission was cut off, and Lowie howled in protest. And fear.

Leia looked down at Han in askance. "I don't know!" he exclaimed, slapping the controls. "All the _Falcon_'s system's are down!" He toggled a switch a few times, and then whacked a dial with his clenched fist. "It's not _working!_"

Lowie was staring out the window, and he let out an amazed growl. Han and Leia looked up, and were both shocked into silence. There was a huge space station hovering in the atmosphere above Yavin 4, heavily shielded and bristling with weaponry. There was a jerk and a mechanical crunch, and then the _Millennium Falcon_ started to move towards the monstrosity that lay before them.

The Wookiee growled softly, and Han nodded in agreement with Lowie's assessment, still dazed. "Tractor beam," he said slowly. "We're being pulled in."

>>>>>>>>>

The comm link suddenly went dead, a useless lump of metal and circuits in Tenel Ka's hand. The device fell from her fingers, and she returned her full attention to Jacen. She pressed her hand to the wound in his stomach, pressing down, attempting to stop the bleeding; feeling his life slipping through her fingers.

She couldn't tear her gaze away from his face, and her heart filled with fear as crimson blood bubbled up from his lips. He _couldn't _die. He just couldn't…

She felt a single tear slip down her cheek, and she leaned over her unconscious husband, pressing her forehead to his. "Wake up," she whispered. "_Wake up…_"

>>>>>>>>>

"The _Millennium Falcon_ just went off scanners!" Zekk called sharply.

Jaina jerked up. "What?" she demanded. She and Luke were immediately at the console beside the dark-haired Jedi.

"I said, I just lost sight of the _Millennium Falcon_," Zekk repeated tersely. "It just vanished from the sensors."

"Don't be stupid, a ship can't just _vanish!_"

"Jaina!" Luke chastised.

Jaina ignored her uncle, and took over the controls from Zekk. "They have to be up there somewhere," she said softly.

Zekk and Luke glanced at each other, and then back at Jaina. Luke reached out and gently, but forcibly removed Jaina's hands from the consoles. She looked up at him, anger and fear and pain in her brown eyes.

Luke released Jaina's wrists and she pulled them away from him. "We won't see anything from down here," he said softly. "We have to go up there."

"But there aren't any ships on Yavin 4," Zekk pointed out. "Tenel Ka took the _Rock Dragon_, and the _Millennium Falcon_ just vanished!"

Luke smiled slightly. "Don't be so sure about that."

>>>>>>>>>

His eyes slowly flickered open, and he opened his mouth slightly, his lips forming letters and words, but there was no sound. He coughed slightly, his bare chest spasming, and that was what drew her head up, staring down at him. "Jacen?"

"Ten…" He was unable to form the rest of her name as he coughed again, blood bubbling up from his lips, spilling down his cheek.

He saw the twinkle of tears starting in her eyes, and she reached down, wiping the blood from his face. "I thought you were not going to wake," she said softly, hoarsely.

He tried to smile, but the movement hurt. He hurt all over. Consciousness hurt. "I'm not that… easy to get… rid of," he managed, every syllable agony.

She pressed her index finger to his lips, silencing him. "Shhh," she said softly. "Don't speak."

He was all too happy to comply with that order, but her next words yanked dread back into his heart.

"Can you move?"

He bit hard down on his lip, forcing himself to focus on her. "I can… try," he replied hoarsely, summoning his strength into a wafer-thin façade.

She saw right through him immediately, and a smile played in her eyes. She reached up and stroked her fingertips through his brown hair. "My Jacen," she said softly.

A tiny smile twitched up the corners of his lips, and, with a spasm of pain, he snagged her hand in his. "C'mon," he rasped. "Let's go."

>>>>>>>>>

"Wow…"

Luke glanced over at Jaina and Zekk, who were both stood stock still in awestruck wonder. "Wow." Zekk echoed Jaina's statement of a few seconds before, his tone as full of amazement and reverence as hers had been.

The Jedi Master grinned, and then looked back at the lone ship in the hangar bay, a tingle of pride running through him as he ran his gaze over the sleek ship's multi-hued hull. To get this craft spaceworthy had been a real labour of love, and it was about to pay off.

Jaina turned her awestruck gaze to her uncle. "Where did this come from?" she asked slowly.

"Lando," Luke replied. "He found her drifting, picked her up, and gave her to me. Took a lot of restoration, over the past year, but…" He trailed off, a proud smile gracing his lips.

Jaina took a tentative step towards the ship, smiling. "What's she called?" the young Jedi asked softly.

Zekk followed Jaina, his mouth hanging open, absolutely gobsmacked. Jaina trailed her fingers over the smooth hull, Zekk moving to her shoulder. After a second she registered that Luke hadn't answered. She frowned and looked up at him. "Uncle?"

He had hung back, a strange smile on his lips. He looked up at Jaina. "I don't know," he replied simply.

"You… don't know?"

He looked again at the elegant ship, with a year's worth of hard work contained in her. "I don't know," he repeated, smiling. He glanced back over at Zekk and Jaina. "She hasn't told me yet."

>>>>>>>>>

The _Falcon _was dragged into a docking bay of the monstrous space-station, Han pounding on the consoles every other second. "C'mon, c'mon, _c'mon!_" he yelled, frustration, fear and anger seeping through his voice.

Leia lightly touched his shoulder. "Han…"

He ignored her and pounded the console once more. "_COME ON!_" he yelled. Lowie added a roar to Han's empathic cry.

"Han!" She yanked his hands away from the console, swinging him around to face her. "Let us go in," she said, her voice calmer.

"_What!_" he yelled at her. "Are you _crazy!_"

"If we can get inside that station, then we can find Jacen and Tenel Ka," Leia answered levelly. "We're much more use to them _in there _than we are _out here._"

Han narrowed his eyes at her. "And what happens when they pull the _Falcon _apart and _disable _her so we can't leave!" he countered angrily.

"We'll worry about that if and when it happens," Leia replied, just as dangerously. "For now, _we need to find them!_"

>>>>>>>>>

Tenel Ka wasn't stupid, far from it. And she knew, despite what Jacen insisted, that he was dying.

They stumbled through the station's sparse corridors, neither with any idea of where they were going. Jacen's breath was becoming steadily more ragged as the light that usually twinkled in his brown eyes rapidly dimmed.

Finally she knew they had to stop.

She came to a halt, and bent down, lowering her barely conscious husband to the deck. He didn't protest, just looked up at her through hazy eyes. "Tenel Ka…" he managed through cracked lips. The wound in his stomach was barely bleeding any more, and the Dathomirian knew that was a bad sign.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his brown hair, trying not to let her hand shake. "You will be okay," she said softly.

Some of the fog cleared from his gaze, and he managed to lift his own hand to let his palm rest against her cheek. A hint of the lop-sided Solo grin graced his lips, cracking the brittle flesh. He seemed not to notice as blood beaded on his chin. Regret filled his voice. "No I won't."

>>>>>>>>>

The ramp into the belly of the _Millennium Falcon _lowered slowly, and a squad of heavily armed and ominous-looking men waited at the bottom. The leader, judging by the amount of guns he carried, stepped up and peered into the freighter. "Come out, and no one gets hurt!" he yelled into the darkness inside, his fingers clamped around a heavy blaster.

"Yeah right!" a Corellian accented voice called back.

Leia shot Han a look. "Shut up!" she hissed.

He looked back at her, a grin on his lips. "If we're gonna find them Princess, we're gonna have to be a bit more aggressive than _negotiating_," he answered cockily.

She had her mouth open to protest, but before she could stop him, he yanked his DL-44 from its holster and charged down the ramp, screaming crazily at the top of his lungs, firing wildly. Lowie followed him with a Wookiee bellow, his lightsaber glowing molten bronze in his hands as he followed Han.

Leia rolled her eyes, trying not to grin as she heard Han's crazed war cries, blaster bolts ricocheting off of the walls and ceiling of the docking bay and Lowie's echoing roars.

She stepped over to the landing ramp and looked out. Han was stood amidst a pile of unconscious bodies, his blaster in hand. As she looked, he did a sort of crazy little victory dance. She rolled her eyes and jogged down the ramp towards him.

He calmed himself, finally, and looked over at her, instantly serious. "C'mon," he said to her and Lowie. "Let's go."

>>>>>>>>>

Jaina sat in the co-pilot's seat of Luke's ship, watching as he fired her up. Zekk was seated behind them, a shell-shocked expression still plastered across his features, but he was gradually recovering. Gradually.

She smiled, looking around at the inside of the vessel, which was every bit as gorgeous as the outside. She smiled, her mind leaving her missing twin for the shortest of seconds.

And then, she felt something suddenly wrench at her insides, and she gasped sharply, pulling her knees up to her stomach.

Luke looked over at her, worried. "Jaina?" he asked, worried.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Jacen," she gasped. "He's…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, but the other two understood. She looked back at Zekk, and then at her uncle. _"We have to go."_

>>>>>>>>>

"You… have to… leave me."

She shook her head vehemently. "Never."

"Listen!" He coughed harshly, his face creased in pain. "I'm… _dying_."

Tenel Ka had know that for a while, but hearing him say it somehow made it seem more real, more _immediate_. She denied it to herself though, and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "No," she replied. "You will live."

He managed a weak smile, his trembling fingers brushing her cheek. "You were… always stronger… than me," he murmured hazily, his eyes losing their focus. "Always…" He came back to himself for one more second, and the Solo grin spread fully across his lips. "I always loved you," he said softly, his voice the weakest she had ever heard it, his fire gone.

"No!" Pain filled her voice and her granite-grey eyes. "Jacen Solo, _you will not die!_"

He didn't answer, and his hand fell away from her face to land with a thud on the deck plating, blood from his fingers smearing across the metal of the deck.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

_JACEN!_

>>>>>>>>>


End file.
